telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
El precio de tu amor
"El precio de tu amor" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Ernesto Alonso for Televisa. It's a remake of 1980 Mexican telenovela 'Al rojo vivo' created by María Zarattini and José Rendón. The main stars are Eugenia Cauduro and Eduardo Santamarina. Synopsis Gabriela Galván is a young industrial designer, beautiful and talented, who lives under the severe tutelage of Rodolfo, her father. Gabriela endures the relationship with her father only for not tormenting Ana Luisa, her mother, who supports her with shyness, since her husband is arrogant and domineering with them. Gabriela meets Antonio Ríos, a handsome and intelligent man who works in an automotive workshop as a mechanic. Between them there is an attraction that will soon become love. Sandra is Gabriela's friend and Octavio Rangel's niece, owner of a major fine furniture factory. Sandra is willful and frivolous, although in front of her uncle and the rest of the people she pretends to be gentle and affectionate. Soon, we discover that Adelina, Sandra's "faithful" nanny, along with Sandra, pretends to take over Octavio's vast fortune. Fabián San Miguel, handsome and elegant owner of furniture company, is in love with Gabriela, but she refuses him since she does not like him. Rodolfo believes that if his daughter manages to marry Fabián, he will secure her future and his business. However, Fabián only appears to be honest, because in reality he has no scruples or morals. Near Gabriela's house there is a small mechanical workshop, in which Antonio works, who lives with his sisters Valeria and Mari in a modest apartment. Valeria is a flirtatious and somewhat frivolous girl who looks for men just for interest. Between Octavio and Ana Luisa in the past there was a relationship of deep love that ended when Rodolfo got Ana Luisa pregnant and she agreed to marry him. In the present, Rodolfo throws Ana Luisa's relationship with Octavio in her face on a daily basis. Antonio saves Octavio's life, so he is grateful to the young man and begins to help him selflessly. Sandra will do everything possible to prevent her uncle from favoring Antonio, because she fears losing her inheritance. Despite Rodolfo's opposition, Gabriela goes to work at Octavio's factory as an industrial designer. Pressured by the debts he has with the Rangel Consortium and with the hope that he will enter into a business relationship with Fabián, Rodolfo accepts that his daughter works for his biggest enemy. Gabriela designs a new line of furniture that is a success, so Fabián gets involved in the project to be close to Gabriela, whom she wants. Despite Fabián's intrigues, Adelina's and Sandra's greed, and the envy of the people, little by little the fate of these lives intertwines. Gabriela and Antonio will fight against all obstacles, and low passions for the price of their love. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'Al rojo vivo', 1980 Mexican telenovela, starring Alma Muriel and Frank Moro. Category:2000 telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas